An Exchange
by Romen
Summary: One-shot. Bender's been giving Claire the cold shoulder. No one gives Claire Standish the cold shoulder. She decides to get to him the only way she knows how: by making him jealous. Claire/John with a dash of Andy/Allison. Rated T for minor language.


An Exchange

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, except for Stacie and Jeff. And who wants them?

It had been six days since Saturday detention, almost a week since Bender had so much as glanced her way. She hated to admit how much it bothered her. She knew he didn't like to be tied down, he'd told her so. But when he'd kissed her, it felt like he was tying a knot around her heart, staking a claim. Now it looked like it had been nothing but another slobbery moment for him.

She'd sat by the phone all weekend, hoping against hope that it would ring and he would be barrading her from the other end. On Monday she'd looked deliberately for him, walking through the hall where all the punks hung out, feeling out of place and presumptious but not giving a damn. She'd finally seen him leaning against a trophy case, an arm around a busty blonde in a short leather skirt.

She'd gaped openly. She wasn't used to the steely, empty feeling inside her chest; _no one_ rejected Claire Standish. Eventually he'd glanced up at her. She expected recognition; what she got was a blank stare. He looked away and laughed at something the blonde had prattled.

She'd vowed to avoid him after that. The little shit, how dare he…What had she been thinking, swapping spit with a pig like that? And she'd given him her earring! That was a _real _diamond! No, never again would she speak to John Bender. That same afternoon she found herself looking around corners as she walked to class, hoping to see his face.

"I've gone absolutely insane," she muttered, when she went through the hallway again the next morning.

Now it was Friday. She was sitting with her friends at lunch, eating even less than usual.

"Claire, didn't you hear me?"

"Huh?" She looked up. Stacie, her "best friend" since elementary school, was glaring at her. "I'm sorry, I totally zoned out for a sec."

"I was talking about _prom_," she said pointedly, "and about how Andy is taking that little mousy freak."

Claire was dumbfounded. "He's still going out with Allison?"'

"Is that what her name is? What hole did she crawl out of? I've never even heard of her before." She pursed her lips, which were lathered in Tropical Punch lipstick. "I don't what's wrong with him. She's not even pretty…"

Claire knew Stacie was just sore because she'd had her eyes set on Andy for two years now, but she refrained from mentioning that. So he'd stuck it out with Allison…She wondered if they ever talked to Brian. Another feeling she wasn't used to crept up on her: guilt. She'd had no intentions of speaking to anyone in that room on Saturday ever again, not even Bender. But now…

"Stacie, what would you do if there was this guy that you really liked but he was a total dumbass who was giving you the cold shoulder?"

Stacie scooted closer to her eagerly, dropping her voice so the other girls wouldn't hear. "Ooooh, are we talking about anyone in particular? Omigosh, are you talking about Jeff?"

"Yeah, sure," Claire mumbled, hoping to throw her off the scent. "But would you keep trying to talk to him, or throw yourself at him, or…"

"Whoa whoa, back up! 'Throw yourself at him'? You are Claire Standish. Every boy here wants a piece of you. If he's that unresponsive, he's probably gay."

That had never occurred to her before. It might explain why he had teased Andy so much…

"But what if you really like him, like more than you've ever liked anyone before?" she insisted.

"Then you give him the silent treatment. Two can play that game. Ignore him enough and he'll come running after you."

"I guess you're right…" She unzipped her purse, fumbling for her compact mirror.

"But I'll talk to Jeff for you. You guys would be so awesome together…"

"Yeah," Claire answered automatically. Since Saturday, being around Stacie made her feel like a robot.

(Space)

Claire had gym seventh hour. It was a warm and sunny considering the season, so the class was out on the track. The cheerleaders were practicing on the field. Claire couldn't help but feel a stab of resentment every time she saw them; she'd been thrown out for bad grades last year, the only time her dad couldn't pull any strings for her...beside Saturday.

"Hey Claire."

It was Jeff Akin. She had to admit, he was hot. Tall, blue eyes, blond. When he raised his hand in class you could see every muscle in his arm and neck flex dubiously. She'd gone to the movies with him in her freshman year, but other than that they had never really talked.

"Hey," she panted, slowing down to run beside him. "I didn't know you had gym this hour." She did; she watched him every day. Absolutely breathtaking.

"How observant." He grinned. What white teeth! "So I heard you got landed in detention Saturday."

Why did he have to bring that up? "Yeah, it was stupid really…"

"Any of those punks in there with you?" He nodded toward the bleachers.

Just her luck. Stretched out arrogantly, completely at ease, was John Bender, head thrown back and dark eyes gleaming. A busty brunette was massaging his shoulders (earning a glare from the busty blonde), but he didn't seem to be paying her much attention. Claire could have sworn that he was staring at her.

"No," she lied. "There weren't very many people."

"Cool. So…I was wondering if you're doing anything tonight."

"Tonight? Um…nothing too important. Why?"

"Jay Carson, you know him? Well his band is playing at the Note tonight and they're pretty good. I thought maybe you might want to come along with me."

He wasn't very creative when it came to asking girls out. She'd been planning on going to the mall with Stacie and looking for shoes; shoes were just the thing to cheer her up. It was a disgrace that she was letting Bender get to her like this…

And then it clicked.

"I'd _love_ to go with you," she said loudly, stroking his shoulder. "What time?"

"Does 7:30 work?"

"Any time works." She gave him a dazzling smile.

For the rest of the hour she flirted with Jeff as blatantly as possible. She tickled him, cracked up at every lame joke he made, and when they were cooling down she rubbed his neck.

"That feels great Claire, thanks."

"No problem." She ruffled his hair, grateful when the bell rang. Those fifty minutes had been torture. "I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Definitely."

As she was about to turn away, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. She was taken aback; she hadn't thought her flirting had been that persuasive. Maybe it'd had an effect on her audience. Before going inside she looked around for Bender. All she could see were two very disgruntled girls sitting in the bleachers.

(Space)

It took her longer than usual to change, probably because she was so flustered. Her friends had already left by the time she'd made it to her locker. She was glad; she didn't feel like talking to them. All of that flirting when Bender probably hadn't seen any of it, and now she was going to have to hang out with Jeff for who knew how long.

As she walked outside she spotted Andy and Allison sitting together beneath a tree. They were earning glares from Andy's jock friends, who seemed to be spying on him, but they didn't seem to notice. She was back to wearing her black shit and baggy clothes. It looked like Andy didn't care. He was stroking her cheek, laughing as she made all kinds of amusing faces at him.

She was angry that this made her think of Bender.

"Hey Cherry."

There he was, leaning against the wall with so much haughty composure that it made her want to kiss him and smack him at the same time. "Hey," she replied coolly, looking away.

"I see you're taking gym this year. Afraid you'll get fat? It's gonna happen eventually. You can't keep lying to yourself."

"I see you're still coming to school. Maybe you should learn to read so you could know that letter you keep getting says you've been kicked out."

"They won't kick me out, Cherry. I'd be the last one they'd kick out."

"You think so?" She started to walk. Oh please, please let him follow!

He did. "It's a flawed system. We live in an imperfect world."

"Yes, otherwise you'd be getting on your own nerves instead of everyone else's."

Talking to him was exhilarating and infuriating at the same time. She noticed he'd slowed his pace; she followed suit.

"So hostile," he remarked in mock amazement. "Has anyone ever told you that you have an anger problem?"

"Well it does bother me just a little that you haven't so much as looked at me in six days and now you just stroll on up and act like nothing has happened."

He grinned. "Those six days felt long for you, Cherry?"

"Trust me. They went too fast."

They were in the parking lot. She pulled out her keys and headed straight toward a bright red mustang convertible.

"This yours?" he asked incredulously.

She answered with a smirk.

"You spoiled shit," he murmured, running his hands over the hood. "I bet you don't even appreciate the 5.0L V-8 horsepower."

"I have no idea what you just said."

He shook his head. "It pains me Cherry. It really pains me. This car deserves to be in more understanding hands."

"Maybe." She unlocked the door and threw her bag in. "Well, I guess I should get going. I have a big night to get ready for."

It clicked again.

"Jeff's such a great guy," she continued. "He's taking me to a show tonight."

"Wow, what a dear. I bet he makes excellent soufflé too."

She ignored him. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you in another six days. See you around, Bender."

"See ya."

She was disappointed. She got inside and started to turn the key.

Then he'd hopped into the passenger seat. "Hey, are you really going out with this Jeff guy?"

"It sure looks that way doesn't it? Now could you get out of my car?"

"He's not your type Cherry."

"And you know who my type is," she stated dully, giving him her classic condescending look. "What's my type, Bender?"

He leaned back, crossing her arms behind his head. "I'm your type."

Her cheeks were on fire. "You are such an arrogant jerk! Why am I even talking to you?"

He leaned forward, his dark eyes reeling her in like a fish on a hook. "Because you can't help yourself; you just can't resist me."

She couldn't give in now. If she did, she'd just be another girl checked off on Bender's hit list. "If that's so true," she managed to say, "then why am I going out with Jeff?"

A frown flashed across his face as she confirmed his suspicions. Then it was gone, replaced by his cool confidence. "To make me jealous," he explained, as if it were obvious.

"Yes John, because you are the center of my world and everything I do revolves around you." She almost shivered when she thought about how true this had become. "It couldn't possibly be because I think Jeff is a great guy and I like him."

"Yeah?" His face was contorted in that irritated look of his that Claire thought was utterly adorable. "What's so great about him?"

"Well…everything," she shrugged.

"You've got to be a little more specific, toots."

"Well he's sweet, and popular, and cute…He's just great."

"You're just going out with him because he's _popular_," he said mockingly, making a face. "You're just like the rest of them; conceited and stupid."

"If that's true, then this conversation is over and you can get out of my car."

"Give up the game Cherry. It's obvious; you just want to make me jealous."

"What makes you say that?" She grinned slowly, mischievously. "_Am_ I making you jealous?"

He rolled his eyes. "No."

"John Bender! You are so jealous!"

"No, I'm not…"

"You are green all over." She shook her head. "If you weren't, you wouldn't be wasting your time. You are jealous."

"All right, I'm jealous! Now shut up about it!" He scowled, running a hand through his hair. "Does that make you happy?"

"Actually…it does," she admitted quietly.

He grinned. "I don't think you're going to be able to go out with Jeff tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because you have other plans."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Now it was his turn to ask, "Why not?"

"You don't like to throw anything away; I don't like coming in second."

"Claire." He caressed her cheek; his hand was cold. "You know I would give it all up for you."

She could feel herself crumbling. "How can I trust you?"

"I'm here." He was moving closer; she could feel his warm breath graze her neck. "And I'm not leaving. These past six days…I realized that maybe it's not so much of throwing something away, but more of an exchange."

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "An exchange?"

"It's better to trade all the rest of 'em in for something perfect, or as near to perfect as there is. And that's you Claire."

"What about that blonde girl?"

He paused, confused. "What blonde girl?"

She giggled. "Never mind."

He didn't mind. He showed her; he sealed her lips with his and gave her a kiss so tender and sweet she would have thought it impossible for him to give.

"What should I tell Jeff?" she asked when they came up for air.

"If I have to hear about Jeff again I swear –"

She laughed and held him to her.

And fell off the edge of the earth.


End file.
